royal_fate_rise_to_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
DéMonidate Kyuzera
"Trinity Fang" DéMonidate(Day•Mon•E•Dotay) Hisakata Kyuzera, born as a Hybrid God, a fierce clash between Alpha and Daegon created DéMonidate, a Lycanine/Crusnik Hybrid as well as a Darkseeker due to Kotosana embedding the koto-seal within his soul prier to his creation. When he was a newborn Zombron brought the chaotic zombie apocalypse(doomsday god plague) to the lycanine and crusnik realm he was discovered by Kelin "Nekorine" Kyuzera and taken away from the carnage. In mist of Kelin's travels he witnessed the attributes of a hybrid god when DeMonidate grew from a newborn to 5 years old within 4 days. DeMonidate began to take intrest in training under Kelin and becoming his star pupil after seeing and hearing how wise and strong he is, Kelin took DeMonidate to hell to test him as a god and to see if DeMonidate was worthy to be his pupil as well as being his star pupil, as months went by DeMonidate trained with Beta Hisakata and Sin and has fought bloody brawls with the demonic Hell Titans to show and test his growth in power, he also tested his might fighting all the Hellz Rejectz to a losing effort and believed to be half dead only to show signs of life and the will to continue fighting, thus doing so he impressed the other gods with his power as well as his effort to push himself beyond his limits. DeMonidate would later introduce himself to Darxus after jumping into the "Abyss" even when advised not to by Beta. Personality Immaturity DéMonidate was even tempered, always calm and distant in his youth. Him being a "half" beast god its assumed he had fits of rage yet no rage is displayed or shown, DéMonidate also has a unique sign of intelligence as well as the perfect battle sence(shown in his training sessions with Kelin) by which he impressed Kelin with such attributes as well as being a young child. He also was known for his immunity to any sence of fear or pain, this attribute was underestimated until DéMonidate recklessly dove into the abyss and looked the eternal abyss(Darxus) deep into its eyes and was seen grining when Darxus threatened ending his existance. Pre-maturity DéMonidate is more cold and unphased , he is mostly silent and always thinking, and when he does speak he's very straight forward, the complete loner and potential leader. Maturity Absolute Appearance when he was five DeMonidate had black shoulder length hair black with bangs that covered his eyes and a fang that hangs over his bottom lip, he had a slim slightly muscular tone and wore black pants and a black shirt sleeveless on the left long sleeve on the right and wore black bandages with a red trim around his feet and left hand. as he trained in hell he later begins to wear three bangs thus revealing his eyes which on the left his eye is crimson with a black trim, and on the right his eye is platinum with a golden trim and a three scar like markings under it, he also has a yin yang symbol on the left side of his neck as well as his left shoulder with tribal markings under it. at 18 when DeMonidate awoke from a god sleep Kelin put him in DeMonidate now had longer hair Transformations Trinity Fang Rage(Onmyõ Wrath) the ultimate moon rage form more or less the most powerful, this is his own personally crafted form. In this form DéMonidate's hair is crimson red with silver highlights, his skin turns crescent white the energy surrounds his body and forms a sleeveless hooded rode with his eyes covered, his bandages release energy to form gauntlets on his wrist and shoulders with the yin yang symbol on each side and a ring forms behind him portraying six moons on the ring and the king moon in the middle of the ring, in this form DéMonidate can send shockwaves with the strength of any and every howl by a blast from his hand, swinging his arms/legs or a weapon True Balance Awakening after meditation in the Realm that Never Was, the burial/battleground of Xylonia(the creator) and Dystro(the destroyer) DéMonidate via his foresight harnessed their memories and linked into their past. Abilities Crusinic Body unaffected by magic and telekinetic abilities. His body is extremely difficult to cut and damage. His wounds regenerate and his wounded area becomes tougher to penetrate from that same nature of attack. He is immune to flames contaminated blood and cannot be poisoned or plagued. His body is his greatest defense upon the activation of his crusnik body. Once DéMonidate achieves his perfect crusnik body this body will become his permanent body without activation Lycanine Body his physical strength is deadly and his grip is nearly inescapable. His body is resistant to alot of physical attacks. This body is vulnerable to flames but enables his strength and speed to double upon impact. This body also is equipped for finishing blows. Gaining his gamma powers, this body will be his permanent body without needing to be activated becoming the ultimate and perfect lycanine body Hurcules' Body after absorbing Hurcules DéMonidate's body becomes twice as endurable as he usually is and he moves at violent speeds and accesses emmense strengths without the Hurclean Gia ability Dragon Body Cruicinine Body Body of Shínmyó(Absolute Yin Yang) Gudōdama a powerful uniqe energy owned only to DéMonidate. He can shape this energy into a variety of forms, allowing them the flexibility to be used for offensive, defensive, and strategic battle style. Kelin discovered this power within him while training him and was very intrigued in his vessel Taijiquan(Balance/Imbalance Control) DéMonidate can access many forms of balance and imbalance to change the tide of battle, this is a "Hybrid" form of mental and physical martial arts Assassination Style During his time training under Kelin Kyuzera he'd attend assaination quests alongside his kami-sama and during such quest DéMonidate was being taught Assassin like techniques the "perfect" way such as Body Snatcher, Soul Ejection, Stealth Force, Shadow based techniques, and Stealth Execution. Trinity Fang Rush Crusnik Hunter Crusnik Slayer Lycanine Hunter Lycanine Slayer Onmyo Cloak Blood Affinity Blood Control Twilight Control Lycanine Focus elevated and amplified form of lycan focus. this form of it works on elites(depending on power level), when the user closes his/her eyes, is blinded, or in pure darkness there keen senses are elevated beyond any limit and even the fastest movement can become slow as a humortal Energy of Imperfection Onmyõ Energy Ponsédado Ponséshijo Chaos Dimension not a eye technique nor illusion once DéMonidate activates Raikami god spirit Clones and Chaos Pursuit the god spirits create a inescapable vortex around the foe once activated the foe cannot warp or teleport away they are powered down and restricted by "eclipse purification" and is at DéMonidate's will and mercy. In this realm your kami-energy is drained and DéMonidate can chose to absorb your soul, destroy you comletely, or spare you(knocking you out) Wolf Fang Gasher DéMonidate spins at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough tear through the thickest skin, bone, shield, or barrier DéMonidate can create clones or summon wolves thus creating a barrage of this technique Lycan Fang Ripper a elevated form of "Wolf Fang Ripper" DéMonidate spins in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed makes this devastatingly huge vortex very hard to evade. if dodged DéMonidate will jump out of this technique and start up another one at a quicker speed Lycanine Fang Shredder the final most devestatingly powerful form of "Wolf Fang Ripper". DéMonidate can spin or roll at triffying speeds towards the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation created can tear through multiple enemies, rending them apart with just the slightest touch. DéMonidate can increase its size and its speed and surge it with any energy he chooses to making this technique more powerful and more vicious, he can switch from spinnig to rolling while the move is in motion as well. do to quick mastery of this technique DéMonidate can summon these from his hands in all sizes he uses the spinning motion as a blast, the rolling motion as a throwing disc God Speed Telekinesis/Kamineses(Telepathic Kicks/punches/Slashes/Blastwaves/Foresight) telepathic attacks DéMonidate uses only when hes immobilized or to fight a long distance or a uncatchable foe, DéMonidate can slash, smash destroy anything(besides kami-planets, kami-suns), throw violent telepathic waves, and can halt speed abilities or enhancers, repels strikes and fatal blows(also used to increase the limitations of his lycanine eye technique) . with Fate's approval DéMonidate traveled to the realm of infinite time and seeked out Totomoto the god of time, to elevate his kaminetic prowess to a completely different level by which it took him 75,000 kami-years(3 human months) to master Kanusuniku Powers The Ultimate Crusniik Body/Power after completely synchronizing with Daegon he inherits supreme crusnik powers and Daegon's ability "perfect crusnik body" and "blood gem"(keeps vampires/crusniks alike alive as long as DéMonidate is alive) and like Daegon, a blood gem shard is incased on DéMonidate's forehead. This power further enhances DéMonidate's vampire/crusnik powers and abilities Gamma Powers The Ultimate Lycanine Body/Power(a symbol of reaching werewolf perfection), A synchronation of Alpha, Beta, and Omega(thus the symbol on his chest and the A, β, Ω symbols on his shorts) creating the ultimate lycanine power, increases the strength of DéMonidate's werewolf/lycan/lycanine abilities. After making peace with alpha the "A" symbol formed on his, absorbing and fully syncing with Betas power(later syncing with his demon wolf power) caused the "β" symbol, and creating a bond with his little Brother Omega and Omega following under DéMonidate the "Ω" symbol to form, when all the symbols formed on his shorts another symbol took form on his chest and created tattoos and markings on his body. Also DéMonidate can control moons to his will as defense, and offence Kurusangí DéMonidate materializes his body and makes himself impervious to attacks and objects being hurled his way due to that they phase through him Kurusukãnu(Crusinine) Powers this ability can only be canceled out by Daisuke's Zumi Eye .gives DéMonidate the ability to bend all the elements to his will(including yin and yang), elevates his speed to speeds breaking the sound and kami-sound barrier, enhanced god like strength/defense(stronger and more durable than the mightiest titan god), elevates telekinesis and telepathic attacks to there maximum potential and. DéMonidate infuses this power into his attacks and abilities(besides impalers) to increase the damage and keeps them from getting canceled out and makes him 15% vulnerable to seals. After gaining the Gamma Powers and fully syncing with Daegon's "perfect crusnik" power DéMonidate reached his full maturity and was granted the power he seeked for so long Disintegration Slash a slash made up of ascended overdark and energy of imperfection. DéMonidate can hurl these slashes with his hands, legs, his swords, and buster blades(makes it stronger). once this slash directly hits an opponent the body part that's hit will slowly disintegrate can make the disintegration speed up by using synergy control with his eyes and he can stop it when he pleases Cosmic Powers Koto-Seal Sabre Attacks(Lariat) Godly Swordsmanship DéMonidate in battle displays a superb display of swordsmanship being able to weild any type of weapon and be able to use them with such mastery is rare amongst gods(swords, axes, spears, buster blades, scythes, daggers, katanas,) his sowrdsmanship can be over thrown by Fate and matched by Keimon's hand to hand attributes Savage Hand to Hand Skills DéMonidate as a child a had brutal and wild fighting style via kicks punches knees and elbows(sometimes his claws) yet as he grew in maturity he began combinating his hand to hand attributes with his swordsmanship, abilities, blood control,and god speed Kesaimatsû: Onmyõmato Release DéMonidate's ultimate weapon of divine dark supremacy the "perfect balance of yin and yang duel katanas". Once awakened DéMonidate weilds two powerful katana blades Baransu(バランス/Balance) and Fukinko(不均衡/Imbalance), blades he's been seeking his entire existance by which was later on was revealed to him by Kelin that they were inside him the entire time Blood Impaler Twilight Impaler Chaos/Harmony(Onmyõ) Impaler Impaler of Imperfection(Defiance Impaler) God(Kami) Summons Rãsugia the OnmiDragon God Lucian ,the Blood Wolf God Saoõnga the Demon Dragon God Viktor, the Blade Bat God Pandora, the Godess of True Chaos and Destruction Crimson Beta Wolf, the Hyper Demon Lycanine God Daegonsú, the Demon Bat God Ryumyõ, yin and yang Twin Dragon Gods YuRaikan, blood weretiger god Mudé Trigger(arm transformation) Pãndo-mudé(chaos arm) After absorbing Pandora a chaos crystal fuses with his blood shard on his forhead as well as the one in his soul. His arms left, right or both takes form with true chaos energy and chaos kami crystals. RaiKuryu-mudé(DracoCrusnine arm) Ketsogare-mudé(Blood Twilight arm) Onmyõ-mudé(Yin Yang arm) Immunities Immune to Pain as a kid DéMonidate was very durable hence his immunity to unbearable pain so beating him really isn't as satisfying it'll be because his immunity to pain in addition to his immense endurance so he will become a true challenge and a very annoying opponent you wish you can kill(this immunity even impresses Kelin, Daisuke, and Kotosana) Hybrid DéMonidate has all strengths and attributes of crusniks, dragons, and lycanines but has none of their weaknesses, which makes him immune to fire, holy light or light like abilities, sunlight, wolves bane, holy water, crosses/crucifix, wooden/metal steaks, silver, mind control, ice, etc. Fear/Terror DéMonidate is immune to being paralyzed or shook into fear for he lacks the sense of fear nor can he be terrified of anything or anyone Elements Fire Omni-Flames, White Oblivion Flames , Black Hell Fire, Chaos Flames, Crimson Flames, Dragon Fire Ice Blood Crystals, Omni-Ice, Dragon Ice, Chaos Crystals, Twilight Crystal Lightning Dragon Lightning, Hell Lightning, Omni-Lightning, Raging Twilight Thunder, Onmyo Lightning Earth Fissure, Omni-Quake, Realm Shake, Planetary Fissure Wind Dragon Winds, Blood Dust, Golden Twilight Wind, Gamma Winds Dark Overdark, Eclipse, Kamiclipse, Supreme Overdark, Shadow Movement, Demonic Energy Light Divine Light, Daybreak, Omni-Light, Moon Light, Twilight Weapons Omnyo Halo Akumatsuno Scythe/Chain of Devil Tears KamiTitans Buster BroadSword Acehorn Buster Ax-Blade Ketsueki Tasogare Duel Blades Blade of Imperfection(Blade of Ultimate Defiance) True Masamune DéMonidate's ultimate weapon, after harvesting the souls of the 7 kami-titan generals and slaying the Titan God of Divinity and piercing him with the kami-titan buster broadsword through the heart and absorbed his energy and the energy awoken the blade in it's true form Eyes of Defiance Hidden from him beyond his knowledge but after meeting Kotosana, as a gift of trying to convince him to join Kotosana's side he unlocked its full awakened powers, Kelin sealed away its power to defy the Kyuzera Laws and to defy God, telling DéMonidate those powers are too dangerous so dangerous Daisuke would have to kill you under the orders of god himself. grants DéMonidate the ability to defy anything(time, elements, eye techniques, abilities,etc)...later evolved to the Kurusukãnu eyes Kurusukãnu(Crusnine) Eyes Enables DéMonidate to see thru or cancel out eye abilities or illusions, can negate all levels of telekinesis and/or shut it down and enhance DéMonidate's senses(sight,smell, hearing, touch, reflexes) Characteristic Traits/Influances(Other Series') Characters listed below are a huge inspiration on DéMonidate's fighting style, mind set, personality, compatiblities, weaponry, and his traits. Final Fantasy Sepiroth Jecht Auron Vincent Genesis Squall(Leon) Dragonball Z/GT Broly Vegeta Super 17 Cell Kid Buu Raditz Andriod 13 Inuyasha Sesshōmaru Naraku Kōga Bankotsu Bleach Kenpachi Zaraki Byakuya Kuchiki Kokutō Uryū Ishida Gin Ichimaru Nnoitra Gilga Naruto Itachi Uchiha Kakashi Hatake Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Kimimaro Kisame Hoshigaki Zabuza Momochi Kabuto Yakushi Gaara Haku Madara Uchiha Shikamaru Nara Kiba Inuzuka Tekken Kazuya Mishima/Devil Bryan Fury Jin Kazama Eddie Gordo Jinpachi Mashima Lee Chaolan Devil May Cry(DMC) Virgil Sparda Dante Marval Wolverine Deadpool Venom Carnage Blade Gambit Juggernaut DC Comics Joker DoomsDay Bane Nightwing Flash DeathStroke Samurai Champloo Mugen Trinity Blood Cain Category:Characters